forumofthronesfandomcom-20200214-history
House Gardener
House Gardener of Highgarden is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and the house of the Gardener Kings of the Kingdom of the Reach a powerful and wealthy kingdom in the southwestern corner of Westeros, located next to the Kingdoms of Dorne, the Stormlands and the Rock. Their seat is the castle of Highgarden in the central Reach and their words are Spring Forth. History House Gardener has a very long and proud history, being founded according to legend by Garth the Gardener, the eldest son of the mythical Garth Greenhand. Throughout the centuries, the Gardeners have expanded or improved their relationships with their vassals and neighbors. More than one Gardener King has died fighting the threat of the Ironborn. Among its many members, there's Garth VII Gardener, called the Golden Hands who ruled for over 80 years, less than a decade of those years were spent fighting. King Gyles III Gardener brought the Reach to the apex of its power, warring and almost conquering the Stormlands. Unfortunately, an invasion by the Westerlands forced him to abandon his campaign in the Stormlands, and a conflict with three Dornish kings left the kingdom's borders almost the same as before the war. Then there's King Garth X Gardener, who brought House Gardener to its nadir, he had no sons and each of his daughters was married to House Manderly and House Peake. The subsequent civil war was only stopped thanks to Osmund Tyrell, High Steward of Highgarden, who gave the crown to Mern VI Gardener, second cousin of King Garth X. Mern VI son was succeeded by his son Garth XI Gardener, whose youngest daughter married Robert Tyrell. Garth XI took bloody vengeance on the Dornish for the murder of Garth X, painting the Red Mountains with the blood of the Dornish. King Greydon Gardener tried to invade Dorne, only to be repelled by Nymeria. King Perceon III Gardener ordered Lord Lorimar Peake to expel House Manderly of the Reach. Recent History House Gardener suffered a major humiliation at the hands of the Storm King Argilac Durrandon, who inflicted a serious defeat to the Reach by killing King Garse VII Gardener at the Battle of Summerfield. His son and successor Mern IX Gardener arranged for a cease of hostilities, surrendering to the Storm King. Known Members * King Garth I Gardener, the first Gardener King * King Garth III Gardener, called the Great. Brought Goldengrove, Old Oak and Red Lake through pacts of friendship and mutual defense. * King Garland II Gardener, called the Bridegroom, brought Oldtown to the realm. * King Gyles I Gardener, called the Woe. Sold three quarters of the population of Oldtown into slavery. * King Meryn III Gardener, who brought the Arbor to the realm. * King Gwayne III Gardener, called the Fat. * King John II Gardener, called the Tall. * King Gareth II Gardener, called the Grim. Died fighting Ironborn. * King Gyles II Gardener, tortured and killed by Ironborn. * King Gordan I Gardener, called "Grey-Eyes". * King Garth VII Gardener, called the Golden Hand. * King Gwayne IV Gardener, called "the Gods-fearing", who sought out the children of the forest to repel the Andal invaders. * King Garth IX Gardener, first of the Three Sage Kings. ** King Merle I Gardener, his son and successor, called the Meek. First Gardener king to worship the Faith of the Seven. *** King King Gwayne V Gardener, his grandson, Merle I's son and successor. The first Gardener king born into the Faith of the Seven, as well as the first to be made a knight. * King Gyles III Gardener, brought House Gardener to the apex of its power. * King Garth X Gardener, called Greybeard. Brought House Gardener to the nadir of its power. * King Mern VI Gardener, second cousin and successor of Garth X. ** King Garth XI, his son, called the Painter. * King Greydon Gardener, who tried to invade Dorne. ** King Perceon III Gardener, who ordered the exile of House Manderly. *** his son Gwayne Gardener, who married a daughter of Lord Lorimar Peake. * King Garth XII Gardener, great grandfather of Garse VII Gardener * King Garse VII Gardener, killed by Argilac Durrandon. Father of Mern IX Gardener. ** His wife, Wylla Gardener, mother of Mern, Loras, Tythan and Lucia Gardener * King Mern IX Gardener, current King of the Reach. ** {Catelyn Gardener}, his wife. *** Edmund Gardener, his eldest son and heir. **** Daena Gardener, his wife. Originally of House Peake. ***** Gyles Gardener, his eldest son. ***** Theodan Gardener, his second son ***** William Gardener, his third son. *** Gawen Gardener, his second son. *** Tomas Gardener, his third son * Loras Gardener, younger brother of King Mern ** Elinor Gardener, his daughter. Married to Lord Darion Redwyne. * {Lucia Gardener}, only sister of King Mern * {Tythan Gardener}, youngest brother of King Mern. ** His wife, {Taria Gardener}. Originally of House Graceford. *** Robert Gardener, their eldest son. *** Mace Gardener, their second son. *** Garlan Gardener, their youngest son. Retainers * Ser Kasyn Luck Sworn Houses * House Tyrell * House Hightower of the Hightower * House Florent of Brightwater Keep * House Redwyne of the Arbor * House Tarly of Horn Hill * House Oakheart of Old Oak * House Crane of Red Lake * House Vyrwel of Darkdell * House Peake of Starpike * House Lowther of Mander's Mouth * {House Raylan} of Raylansfair * House Selwyn of Selwyn Tower * House Roxton of the Ring * House Osgrey of Coldmoat * House Serry of Southshield * House Grimm of Greyshield * House Hewett of Oakenshield * House Chester of Greenshield * House Caswell of Stonebridge * House Footly of Tumbleton * House Norcross * House Graceford of Holyhall * House Norridge * House Merryweather of Longtable * House Hastwyck * House Varner * House Bushy * House Rowan of Goldengrove * House Meadows of Grassy Vale * House Ambrose * House Fossoway of Cider Hall * House Ball * House Orme * House Cordwayner of Hammerhal * House Bridges * House Blackbar of Bandallon * House Oldflowers * House Ashford of Ashford * House Uffering * House Shermer of Smithyton * House Cockshaw * House Appleton of Appleton * House Leygood * House Risley * House Strickland * House Kidwell of Ivy Hall * House Willum * House Rhysling * House Westbrook * House Wythers * House Woodwright * House Sloane * House Pommingham Category:Houses Category:Great Houses Category:Houses from the Reach Category:House Gardener Category:Highgarden